


A Clexa Christmas Drabble

by RedBeautyFTW



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, Christmas Fluff, Clexa, Cute Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Dorks in Love, F/F, Female Relationships, Femslash, Fluff and Humor, Happy Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Modern Setting Clarke Griffin/Lexa, The 100 Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBeautyFTW/pseuds/RedBeautyFTW
Summary: I found this prompt on Tumblr under Christmas Prompts and thought... why the hell not? :)Person A: *moves towards the coat closet*Person B: “Don’t you dare open that closet!”Person A: “I know the presents are in there, babe. They’re wrapped, and I promise I won’t look.”





	A Clexa Christmas Drabble

“Clarke….” 

Clarke halted her steps at the warning sound lacing her girlfriend’s voice. She turned slowly on her heels, so she was facing her. “Lexa, I’m not going to look.” She promised, innocently. 

Lexa scoffed as she continued to flip through the cable channels. “I know you.” She replied. Her attention remained on the television. “Don’t you dare open that closet.” She settled on a channel and placed the remote down next to her. 

“Lexa…” Clarke whined, her shoulders slumped. She exhaled heavily and made her way toward the couch. She flopped down next to Lexa, resting her chin on her shoulder. “They're wrapped. I promise I won’t look.” 

Lexa scoffed again, a small smirk remained on her lips. “Yeah, right.” 

“I’m your girlfriend. You should trust me.” 

“Not around this time of year.” Lexa glanced at Clarke from the corner of her eye. “Or your birthday.” 

Clarke released a defeated sigh then kissed the soft skin of Lexa’s shoulder. “Fine.” She slapped her hands lightly against her thighs and stood up. “What do you want for dinner?” 

Lexa furrowed her brow, questionably. She watched the blonde make her way toward the kitchen. “You gave up too easily.” She noted, turning in her seat. “What are you up to?” 

“I’m not up to anything.” Clarke chuckled, stopping by the kitchen door. “Seriously. What do you want for dinner or should I just order something?” 

“Clarke.” Lexa said, the suspicion lacing her tone as she narrowed her eyes, curiously. 

“Lexa.” Clarke mocked her tone. Her expression mimicked Lexa’s. 

Lexa cocked an eyebrow as the unamused look returned. “You already looked, didn’t you?” 

Clarke’s jaw dropped, and she placed her hand on her chest. “You really don’t trust me?” 

“Clarke, I watched you try and pull the paper off a present Raven had just finished wrapping.” She held her hand out. “And it wasn’t even for you!” 

Clarke rolled her eyes and walked further into the kitchen. “I’m ordering a pizza.” 

“Tell me what you did.” 

“Do you want pepperoni?” 

“Clarke Abigale Griffin!” 

“Don’t use my full name. You know I don’t like that.” Clarke stepped out of the kitchen with a bottle of water as she typed in the phone number for their favorite pizza place. “Now, do you want pepperoni?” She stepped around the side of the couch, hopped over the arm, and settled into the cushion next to Lexa. A warm smile covered her lips as she held her girlfriend’s untrusting gaze. 

“Yes….” Lexa responded, slowly. 

Her eyes remained narrowed as she studied Clarke’s expression. The blonde raised an eyebrow with a smug look as she brought the phone to her ear. They held each other’s gaze for several minutes. Clarke with her small, teasing smirk and Lexa with her narrowed eyed, disbelieving little glare. The brunette slowly returned her attention to the television, silently conceding. 

Clarke chuckled, softly as she used her free hand to squeeze her girlfriend’s bicep. “Oh, hey, Lincoln.” She greeted the person on the other end of the line. “It’s Clarke. We wanted to place an order to be delivered. Sure, I’ll hold.” 

Her attention drifted to Lexa once again. She smiled, warmly at her girlfriend. Admiring every inch of her profile. From the strong line of her jaw to the way her lip curled up at the corner when she knew she was being watched. Clarke reached out to tuck a strand of soft, brown hair behind her ear. Her smile spread just a bit when she noticed Lexa shiver. 

“You opened the one with the bracelet in it, didn’t you?” 

“It’s the exact one I wanted. Thank you….”


End file.
